Motorcycle tail lights typically include a light source assembly that is rigidly attached to the support structure of the tail light. A conventional light source assembly is usually mounted to the support structure of the tail light without any consideration for the alignment of the light source within the tail light. In addition, known light source assemblies commonly use a metal spring to bias the light source in a secure electrically connected position within the light source assembly.